


Melodramatic reveal

by Geae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien dying, Alya freaking out, Curious Tikki, Marinette dying, Other, Reveal, Shitty Plagg, adorableness, laughs and lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geae/pseuds/Geae
Summary: Cute kiss with Marichat rendezvous and Alya freaking out. Great right? Ladybug revealed because of Plagg's shinanagins. Adrien stuck in a closet while everything happens.





	Melodramatic reveal

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing fanfics. This was gonna be a sin but turned into a fluff. Oh well.  
> /\ /\ __  
> ( •3^ ) |_| \  
> (U U) __ /

Ladybug raced home 'shootshootshootshoot'. She jumped down the skylight as her time finished up and Tikki landed on Marinette's pillow.

"Phew. I was starting to think that I would have to de transform in an alley and run home." She laughed nervously as Tikki flopped onto her cat body pillow "oh Marinette. I'm sure it wouldn't have come to tha-" she squeaked in alarm and shot under the pillows as a tap on the window interrupted her. Marinette jumped a little too at the sound and walked over, opening the window. "Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" He sighed and climbed in

"Hi purrrincess." He smiled "Nothing just bored. Oh, I saw a little bug when I knocked. Everything ok? Do I need to call pest control?" Marinette laughed nervously "Uh-uh no! No need for that!! Hehe. The only pest around here is you Chat." She giggled when Chat Noir made a fake offended sound "What! My purrrincess thinks I'm a pest! Outrageous." And tackled her onto the pillows which let out a squeak. Chat looked at her puzzled. "No pests? I'll be the judge of that." He started to reach for the pillow. Worried for Tikki Marinette grabbed his collar without thinking and kissed him. "Wah-Mewph!" He looked at Marinette in shock but gave in and grabbed Marinette, kissing her back. Tikki paused when she saw but hurried to another hiding spot. A few minutes later Marinette broke the kiss and was breathing hard

"P-princess."Chat stuttered as Marinette blushed like a tomato. "I-I-I'm sorry Chat." Marinette got up "I'm sorry fo-"she paused and looked over at him.

"Chat? Chat Noir? Um. Chat?? Are you alright?" Chat just looked at her with wide eyes. "W-Wa-What was t-that f-for?" He managed stutter out. "Uhm... well..." she was saved by a sudden knock at the trap door 'oh thank the gods' "Quick!" she hissed to him

"Hide!!" Marinette managed to shove Chat into the closet as Alya burst through the door "GURL!! YOU WILL NOT I REPETE WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!!!!" She flopped on a chair and eagerly waited for Mari's reply. "W-uhm what did you see?" Her voice going up in slight panic.

"We-" she was interrupted by a flash of green light coming from the closet and a loud grumbling of "CHEESE! NOW!!!" Followed by an annoyed

"Plagg!!!!"

"Marinette!" Said girl cringed "do you mind explaining oh I don't know WHY SOMEONE IS IN YOUR CLO-MPH!!!" Alya let out an indignant noise when Marinette put her hand over the blogger's mouth. "Look. Do you remember the akuma attack earlier today?" Her bff nodded still gagged "Good. I was stuck in the mess of that and Chat Noir rescued me. And he came over before you did to make sure I was ok. Of course that's where you came in and so what other choice did I have other than to hide said super hero. If I didn't then you would have questioned that poor cat to death. Do you see where I'm coming from?" She stopped to gather her breath when an indignant screech was heard from the closet "PLAGG!" And what looked like a mini black flying cat phased through the closet doors. "Hi. I'm plagg Adrien's kwami. Or the thing that gives him the ability to do what he does now do you have any cheese preferably Camembert but any cheese will do really." "Ya. We have some cheese pastries if those are ok. I don't believe we have cheese though." Marinette tapped her chin thoughtfully "I can check if you want Plagg." She started to head down the stairs to the bakery when Alya stared at the kwami.

"Y-y-your a WHAT NOW??!?!?!?!!"

The other girl huffed and walked bac

k to her best friend.

"Plagg is a kwami or like a mini god that can give the wielder powers. Like Ladybug for pete's sake. She has creation and he has destruction. Get it?" Alya stared at Marinette speechless and suspicious. "Mari. Why are you not freaking out? Have you guys done this before?" Said girl froze in her tracks "Uh n-no? Heh. WhywouldwehavedonethisbeforeAreyousayingIhavea'thing'withParis'ssuperhero?? WHYWOULDYOUTHINKTHAT?!?!" Plagg took his turn to huff in annoyance "Can I have my form of cheese please?" Snapping out of their own world Alya and Marinette glared at the tiny god. "Alright. Alya can you get some cheese pastries from the bakery please? Thanks." Once the blogger was out of hearing range, the designer practically pinned the incarnation of destruction against her wall

"Ok," she hissed "spill. I know very well that you didn't just 'happen' to de-transform when Alya was here. Why of all the people in the world did you have to release when Alya THR BLOGGER BEHIND THE LADYBLOG WAS HERE!!!!" Tikki peaked out of her hiding spot as Plagg rolled his eyes and so spotted the ladybug kwami. Marinette however unaware of this little exchange threw her hands up and huffed in annoyance "I know you don't care but really. Could ya for once! I may have saved that MANGY cat from being interrogated but now I set myself up. Ugh honestly I'm never going to hear the end of this." Tikki fully emerged and sat on the chaise while she waited for her chosen to calm down. Alya choose that moment to come through the hatch "Hey Mari-HOLLYLADYBUGWHTATTHEHECKISTHATTHINGSITTINGONYOURCHAISEMARINETTEHOLLYLIKESERIOUSLLYWHATTHEFUCKMARIWHYISTHEREANOTHINGKWAMIMINIGODTHING!!" Alya freaked out

"TIKKI! I I TOLD YOU TO STAY HIDDEN!!" Plagg laughed out right

"So lover boy's crush was right behind him!! HA! That's the best thing this millennia!!! HAHAHA!" As Alya freaked out, Marinette fumbled for an excuse as to why Ladybug's kwami was in her bedroom, and Plagg laughed his head off. In the closet unknown to all outside of the sacred closet Adrien was on the ground in between freaking out with Alya, laughing with Plagg or bursting out, pinning Marinette to a wall and kissing her senseless. He choose to do neither, but instead

"Uhm hello? Hello I'm still in here so Plagg couldja hurry up a bit it's kind of cramped in here." Plagg burst into a new fit of laughter and the best friends exchanged glances on different sides of the scale.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"NOPE!" Marinette froze

"Wait. Plagg did you say ADRIEN's KWAMI!!!"

There was a pause and they all just looked at eachother

 "PLAGG!"

"Shit"

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien died in the closet and the people/ kwamii outside found him dead with his nose bleeding.   
> Lolz  
>  ____  
>  / RIP \  
> | adrien |  
> | 01-17 |


End file.
